with and without
by satoda uhitsu
Summary: Chap I/Manusia itu itu menyebalkan, egois dan tak tau terimakasih. Keegoisan manusia atas kehidupan adalah hal yang memuakkan. Keinginan hidup lebih lama, keinginan akan kekayaan melimpah, keinginan untuk mendapatkan pendamping yang sempurna –semua memuakkan dan terlalu mengada-ada. Begittulah pandanganku terhadap manusia sebelum bertemu dengan dirinya/ Manusia bodoh, itu bukan sal


Keegoisan manusia atas kehidupan adalah hal yang memuakkan. Keinginan hidup lebih lama, keinginan akan kekayaan melimpah, keinginan untuk mendapatkan pendamping yang sempurna –semua memuakkan dan terlalu mengada-ngada. Takdir –bukankah telah diatur oleh yang diatas ? Bodoh –itulah manusia.

.

.

"Kau itu yang bodoh. Yang tak bisa menghargai kehidupanmu sendiri ya kau ! Seenaknya sendiri menyalahkan manusia seenak jidat. Menyianyiakannya dengan percuma. Kau itu yang egois, menjijikkan dan tak tau terimakasih ! Apa salahnya mengejar impian ? Apa salahnya berharap menjadi lebih baik ? Apa salahnya menginginkan kekayaan ? Apa salahnya menginginkan pendamping yang baik ? –Apa salahnya berharap hidup lebih lama lagi ?!"

.

.

.

**With and without**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, wrong eyd, typo**

**.  
**

.

.

Summary : Chap I/Manusia itu itu menyebalkan, egois dan tak tau terimakasih. Keegoisan manusia atas kehidupan adalah hal yang memuakkan. Keinginan hidup lebih lama, keinginan akan kekayaan melimpah, keinginan untuk mendapatkan pendamping yang sempurna –semua memuakkan dan terlalu mengada-ada. Begittulah pandanganku terhadap manusia sebelum bertemu dengan dirinya/ Manusia bodoh, itu bukan salahku saat kamu terluka, karena kau yang menabrakku/

.

.

.

Manusia –makhluk yang menyebalkan, egois, dan tak tau terimakasih. Itulah pandangan ku terhadap makhluk yang berlalu lalang di tempat pemberhentian kereta Kyoto saat ini. Jika aku di beri pilihan, aku lebih memilih hidup dizaman sebelum masehi dimana jumlah manusia di bumi masih sangatlah sedikit, bahkan dapat di hitung dengan jari tangan dan jari kaki.

Manusia itu memang bo-

BRAAK !

"Maaf ! Aku tak sengaja"

Seorang makhluk berambut merah muda tiba-tiba menabrakku dengan cukup keras. Akibat tabrakan tadi, dia terjatuh cukup jauh dan tas yang berisi buku pelajaran berceceran di mana-mana. Bodoh. Siapa suruh menabrakku. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaanku, karena buktinya aku masih dapat berdiri –tanpa harus berpindah posisi dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tak apa ? Sungguh, aku minta maaf"

Bodoh. Bahkan dia yang terjatuh, tapi malah mementingkan kondisi orang lain yang jelas-jelas tak terluka sedikitpun. Manusia bodoh.

"Akh !"

Kini dia mengerang tatkala ia berusaha berdiri dari posisinya. Aku memutar bola mata bosan saat menengkap sebercak cairan kental merah menyelimui lutut sebelah kiri gadis itu. Bodoh. Manusia bodoh, itu bukan salahku saat kamu terluka, karena kau yang menabrakku.

...

Pagi ini, adalah hari dimana aku memulai kehidupan sebagai siswa SMA di Konoha High School. Aku yang sejak dulu selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah karena tuntutan pekerjaan ayah, akhirnya jarang memiliki teman. Awalnya mereka selalu berkata, "Yaah tanpa Sakura pasti sepi deh". Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, mereka akan melupakanku dan terbiasa akan itu. Di sekolah ini, semoga aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan sejak dulu –sahabat.

Konoha High School terletak di daerah Tokyo, sehingga memungkinkan aku harus menaiki kereta dari Kyoto selama 2 jam. Sejujurnya, sedikit menyebalkan harus menaiki kereta pagi-pagi, suasana ramai dan sumpek mewarnai situasi di Stasiun tersebut.

"Toloong pencuri !"

Terdengar teriakan keras dari seorang perempuan separuh baya tepat berada 6 langkah dari tempatku berdiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memutuskan untuk membantu menangkap seseorang yang telah merampas barang berharga perempuan tersebut.

Berpuluh-puluh mata melihat kearahku. Cih, aku bukan sebuah tontonan yang aneh dan seenaknya kalian tonton. Apa salahnya membantu seseorang yang dalam masalah ?

"Kau berhentiiii !"

Seruku dengan suara toak, begitu teman-temanku dulu  ketika mendengar suara khas turunan ibuku, Haruno Kimochi. Baik, aku lelah membahas masa lalu yang tak berujung. Sekarang aku harus menangkap pencuri yang menyebal-

BRAAK .

Dalam waktu yang sekejap, sepertinya aku menabrak tubuh yang tingginya jauh melebih diriku. Mau tak mau, tabrakkan tadi membuat tubuhku terpental dan barang yang berada di tas terpencar kemana-mana.

"Maaf aku tak sengaja"

Dua-tiga detik kemudian, aku tersadar kembali dan langsung mendongak.

"Kau tak apa ? Sungguh, aku minta maaf"

Aku membuka mulut untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun tak ada respon dari seseorang yang tak sengaja kutabrak. Cih, sombong benar dirinya. Kini ku mencoba melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri sekitar 2 jengkal dari posisi aku mataku tak mampu melihat dengan jelas sosok yang yang berdiri disana, akibat pantulan dari sinar matahari yang membelakangi tubuhnya. Laki-laki kah ? Perempuan kah ? Tapi yang ku tahu, tingginya melebihi diriku.

Nyut-

"Akh"

Kakiku berdenyut. Rasa perih disertai cairan kental berwarna merah melumuri lutut sebelah kiriku. Ternyata tabrakan tadi menyebabkan botol parfum kesayangannku pecah dan naasnya melukai lututku. Lelaki itu diam seribu bahasa, terlihat tak ada kemauannya untuk membantuku berdiri atau bahkan sekedar bertanya "Kau tak apa ?".

"Kau tak apa ?"

–Hah ?

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, berusaha membantu perempuan setengah baya untuk menangkap pencuri yang mengambil barang berharga miliknya. Namun kejadian naas terjadi. Ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda yang tak dia kenalinya. Pemuda yang dingin dan berkepribadian buruk –menurut Sakura dengan hanya sekali melihatnya saja.

Pemuda yang belum Sakura kenali tersebut, mengulurkan tangannya dengan maksud membantu dirinya berdiri. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap pemuda tersebut. Mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Ia mengagumi karya Tuhan yang berada tepat di depannya. Walaupun, pemuda itu terlihat sedikit berantakan, namun wajah amat sangat indah seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng, air muka yang datar bagaikan kaisar Jepang, dan rambut hitam legam yang seperti –pantat ayam.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu berkata dengan nada yang serak dan rendah, "Kau tak apa ?"

Pemuda itu sejujurnya enggan mengucapkan hal yang memuakkan telinganya sendiri. Buat apa Ia menolong seseorang yang melakukan kebodohannya sendiri –begitulah pikirnnya.

Ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari gadis depannya, karena kereta yang akan ditumpanginya tersebut telah datang. Sebelum gadis itu bangkit dan menjawab pertanyaannya, pemuda tersebut sudah mendahuluinya dan berjalan masuk kedalam gerbong kereta.

"Tunggu !"

Namun sayang, pintu kereta api yang pemuda itu naiki tertutup. Bagaikan sebuah gambar yang diukir diatas pasir lalu terhapus oleh air laut, ia hilang tanpa jejak. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena belum sempat ia menanyakan siapa nama pemuda tersebut.

Mata Sakura menangkap sehelai sapu tangan yang berada di samping sepatunya . Dengan penasaran, Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang tak ia kenalinya. Matanya melebar melihat apa yang ada di sapu tangan itu -sebuah hansaplast.

Ia tersenyum manis. Ternyata pemuda itu tak seburuk perkiraannya barusan. Bagaikan sebuah peribahasa, jangan menilai sesuatu dari covernya saja. Lagi, gadis itu tersenyum. Tunggu, ia merasakan sesuatu. Matanya melebar melihat sebuah nama yang dijahit dengan benang biru.

"Uchiha Sasuke ?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai hai Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, maklum masih newbie banget -_- Udah tau newbie, tapi tetep maksa publish cerita ya ? hahaha *plak*.

Oh iya mengenai cerita ini aku terinspirasi sama one litre tears , yang pandangan si cowoknya terhadap manusia. Tapi tenang aja, ga jiplak kook ! Alur 200% mikir sendiri hahaha. Di chapter ini belum kebayang ceritanya sebenernya, soalnya baru perkenalan tokohnya.

Yasudah mungkin itu saja,mohon riviewnya yaaa, maafkan keanehan saya, dan terimakasih sudah mau membacaaa :D


End file.
